


Betrayal

by APHBrussels



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anger, Betrayal, F/M, Hurt, M/M, Partner Betrayal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APHBrussels/pseuds/APHBrussels
Summary: Italy cheats on Germany with a other girl. Will he find out and how will he react if he would find out? (request for a friend)





	1. Broken Start

It is a warm summer day and I run though the streets of a rather calm village, well at least right now it was rather calm. It could get very bussy and crowdy sometimes. I am happy that it is calm at the moment since then I would not bump against villagers. That would have been very rude and I don't really like being rude to people.

Well today it's more than just running away from the trainings that I don't even like. Really I just do these to make Ludwig happy, if it wasn't for him I would have quit with those allready. I think that that is something that he hasn't realised yet.

Trainings were more of an excuse for me and my boyfriend to spend time with each other without or bosses realising that we were together. It was when everything was still going great. It hasn't been going that well between me and my boyfriend for quite a while now and I notice his frustration on how impossible the trainings are now.

Most of those trainings are now just for him to let his frustration out and it is something that I personally don't enjoy. I know that he doesn't mean to hurt me or anything but I just can't do the trainings anymore. Bringing that fact to him has been kind of hard.

I am running to my bella who I love so much that I would even run away from my boyfriend and maybe even risk or friendship in the process. We have been dating for a few months now and we try to keep it a secret from everyone because we are afraid that someone tells our boyfriends.

Though something has started to get clear to me. Like my relationship with Ludwig, my relationship with her is starting to fall apart as well. That is for a other reason though, which is mainly because of her never being free which I just don't trust.

From the two relationships that are going on I can't really tell which is the more stable one. This descision is actually just for me to avoid those trainings. I wasn't going to tell anyone that and especially not the person itself, who allready has some troubles herself.

My Bella who also fell in love with, was a good friend of mine before this. She is in a more difficult situation since her boyfriend is Russia. I don't really need to make a drawing of what that includes but the main thing is that he is a big control freak.

He wants to know everyone she talks to and wants to know everything she does. I didn't really understand at first but knowing more about Russia's earlier life makes it very clear why he does this. He doesn't want to lose her, yet with doing the things he did he made sure that he would.

She said she felt like a caged bird untill we started dating at least that is what she said to me. The girl had never been really free and I assume that she said that to make me feel better. Her job kept her more in her own home than something else. That is besides the point though.

She said that she didn't like it that the freedom she worked for was taken from her. Which had allready been a complete lie from someone who has never shown any true feelings to my knowledge. She told me that I was the one who open the cage and gave her, her freedom back.

I cheat on my boyfriend with the girl, who has worked herself up from some random city that ment nothing to the world to a city that rules the European she achieved was something no other nation had done before her. There were big empires who started from scratch but they had something to start with and some influence on the working. Her name is Maureen Jacobs or as most people call her: Brussels.

She is the past enemy of my boyfriend and also has been my enemy as wellI Unlike between the fights that still go on betweent the two of them, we have been able to settle the arguments. We have known each other ever since I was small.

I was sad to discover that Germany did find something to hate her for. It was a really stupid thing even. Even I agree with the other nations that he held a grudge because of the wrong reasons but no one has been able to convince him that it is. They still don't like each other now and it all happend so many years ago.

Back to the reason why I am running through the streets of a city that I knew all to well, since it was a city in my country. I had made a promise to meet the girl I was talking about before. I was running late. She dislikes it, So I need to hurry. A family treat that the two share I guess, they both hate me running late.

"Veniciano Vargas the next time this happens I'll take your pasta away." I heard her saying when I arrived at the spot we had promised to meet. I was way too late and I know it, but than again It took a while before I lost Germany. For a weird reason he had been keeping an eye on me the whole time.

"I am sorry Bella~But it took a little while before I lost Germany. You know how he is?" Brussels nods lightly and coudn't prevent a sigh from escaping her lips." Yeah Italy I know how he is. So I forgive you. Are you sure he hasn't followed you?" She said and looked around.

I chuckled lightly at her paranoid reaction." Yes very sure Bella. Relax please~" I said and softly placed a kiss on her cheek to relax her. I didn't mind doing it even now that the spark that had been between us was gone. It was a thing that we Italians do, Belgians and other Europians do the same so it doesn't mean as much.

Not a surprise to me since she is cheating on one of the scariest nations, to me at least. Ivan can be rather scary in appearance and I don't know what she would have seen in the guy in the first place.I am actually scared that he will find out that she is cheating on him. Just because I don't know how he will react if he would find out.

I am also afraid that I won't be able to protect her. In a way we are still friend and I wouldn't want anyone to get hurt because of me. It is not who I am. I am not that strong at fighting. I can fight, ask Turkey about that. I just don't like fighting at never seemed like a way to solve problems. I never saw the point of wars, but always ended up in the big ones even though I never wanted to.

I felt a bit honoured that she would do this for me, since it is such a great risk to cheat on your overprotective boyfriend. The person, who would actually be able to break me if he finds out what is going on. I hope he doesn't find out.I like to stay like I am now.

"I was a bit later as well to be honest. Ivan didn't let me leave untill I told him that I had a very important meeting with one of the countries of the EU." She said and looked away. Never been that keen on lying appearantly, though what she had told him had not been a complete lie.

I wrap my arms around her waist and pulled her into a hug." I am not mad at you mia iride. So please don't feel bad." I said and laid my head on her shoulder. It felt really heavy because of a headache I have since earlier that morning." Thank you Feliciano." That is all what I heard from her.

I couldn't help but grin when I saw her smile. It was also a general thing, seeing people happy make me happy."You're welcome~"

I see the world in a completly different light not the best light but it seems a bit brighter when I am around her. I don't know how or why, but the safe feeling that I have been missing with Ludwig was with her, yet that was the only thing that there is.

She is the adopted sister of the man who raised my older brother. She and big brother Spain look more alike than her other family members. Well beside her older brother Antwerp. I keep wondering how it is possible.

She, Antwerp and Spain have green eyes and brown hair. While her other siblings have blond hair. She herself has darker green eyes than her siblings. Again how it is possible is a mystery. Many people have tried to study us nations but have never been able to find out what was different about us and what made that some of us didn't show signs that other people with the same thing would have.

I snapped out of my thoughts. "Let's go to the restaurant~" After that I took a deep breath. It would not be the happiest date ever but this had to happen.


	2. Revealed Secrets

“So he is has run off?” I heard a voice behind my back, I don’t have to see the face of the person to know who was talking to me. Even though I know who it was, I turned around. It was indeed the person who I suspected to be there.

“Well do you see him here?” I said my breath still sounding a bit ragged. I had tried to keep up with the running Italian but that had been impossible from start. It was worth trying it though. I don’t know why he keeps running away like this eveytime.

It used to be the time that we would spend together, though the times had changed. I can admit that they have changed, there is no denying that they have. Maybe I have started getting rough on him. Everything is just, different and I don’t really know what to do with everything that is given to me.

Even though I am a nation my brain isn’t much different from that from a normal human. It can process as much in the same time span than they can, which my bosses seem to forget sometimes. My memory is bigger than the average human, that is true but that doesn’t mean that it will keep everything in there.

Nothing has been easier for no one, it slowly starts taking toll on every nations. Some are better at handling it than others. Some relationships have allready ended because of the amount of stress that had been put on it.

From the looks of it, that seemed to be the thing that was happening with my relationship with Italy. I am not completly free of sin though, from my side of the relationship was the understanding of only one partner not clear.

Ivan walked up to me and lifted my chin up. “Good, I don’t like it when he is around you.” He said, his Russian accent clearly audible in his voice. I don’t really see the problem that he mentioned. If Italy would have been there, he would have run off by the sight of the taller nation.

“You know as well as I do that even if he had been here that he would have run of anyway.” Nearby was a bench were we sat down on, standing there in the middle of the park looked very silly.

“Da.” Russia ansewered and looked up at the sky. Which he said reminded him of my eyes, which to an extent they do. They are soft blue just like the sky when it is sunny outside.

I was sitting on a bench, in public with the person I was cheating on Italy with. That realisation made me not feel that comfortable, it made me a bit sick. It felt like as if I was breaking a promise with someone.

Everything started to get very complex a few months ago. After a night of drinking the stress away, I ended up with Russia at his home, it was then that everything had started between us. I didn’t mind back when it started since I wanted to feel loved which seemed to have been more than a decade ago when it last happend.

It is that now, a few months later I was starting to get regrets. I wasn’t so sure if the decision I had made those months ago was the right one. I still love Italy, I don’t have any doubts about that but I can’t deny the feelings that I have for Ivan either. 

Would this have been less complicated if I had been better with emotions? Would it have changed if I had been better at expressing what was really going on in that overly active mind of mine?

I don’t think it wouldn’t have, yet I can’t stop wondering what it could have been if I would have been able to express my emotions like some others could. Unfortunatly I was ‘gifted’ with the Germanic ability to not be able to express many emotions besides anger.

“ I like spending time alone with you Ludwig, you know that don’t you.” Ivan said and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. “Well I can’t really deny that in any way Ivan.” It was true, there was something, I don’t know what, but it made me like spending time with the Russian.

From the looks of it he seemed to be making his mind up about something, it looked rather serious. Well any time that Russia spends more than a mere minute to thing one must be rather important, even if it was only important for himself.

Russia, like Italy is more of a person, who speaks whenever something pops up in his mind. It doesn’t matter what it is, if it comes into his mind he will say it out loud. That is something that has prevented him from getting any friends.

What he says can sound very scary, especially to people who don’t know that he is like that. That is why he is regarded as one of the scariest nations, it is that his brain doesn’t seperate the things you can say and which you can’t. It leads to very morbid and scary thoughts coming out of his mouth.

Only few people have been able to get used to it. Most of them have been raised or have lived with very weird people. I am one of those people, I was raised by my older brother Prussia. He is one of the weirdest among the European nations. I am used to have an odd brother saying the weirdest things, so I don’t mind hearing the things Russia say. To be honest..I am used to worse.

It was after a very loong silence of at least ten minutes that he would speak up again. I found it rather odd that it would take him so long so speak up again. “Well I know that you may not like this so much, but we really should tell them about this.”

I let out a small sigh. He was right. I was avoiding the truth and what would come from that as much as I could. I love Ivan yes but I don’t want Feliciano to hate me either. It was something that has been in my mind for a pretty long time now.

“I know I just don’t know if they will take the betrayal well.” I saw a smile appear on Ivan’s face. “Well I know that one did. It isn’t that hard to do, I have done it.” That was something I sure didn’t expect from him.

That meant that I had to do it as well. Tonight would be the time to do it, but I know that the day that would still take several hours would be one of the longest days in my long life.


	3. Broken Hearts

Slightly brushed I left the restaurant. I did expect it though. If you cheat on your lover with someone who has even a shorter temper than him you are bound to get bruised.

I got hit by her when she lost it. I ended the relationship since it really didn't feel fun anymore. She wasn't the one for me. I know that now. It really took me a while to figure that out but I guess I did now.

Don't get me wrong. It is not that it her fault that we happend to go out like this. It was all on me since I was the one who convinced her to start something. She even wasn't really into the idea untill her lover started acting odd.

Then was when she started to get invested into the idea but I guess I grew out of it as soon as she started to feel better.

I know that it isn't kind and I wouldn't normally do something like this but there was a spark and before I knew it there wasn't anymore. It was gone as fast as it had come to me.

Something that very likely is something that runs in the family. At least I am very sure that it was something my grandfather was very known about. He would get women to fall in love with him but as soon as it got very serious he made sure to get away as quick as he could.

That is why grandpa Rome has so many kids. He liked doing it with other women but as soon as he heard he was there father he made excuses to get out of the situation.

The only time he was unable to do that was when I was born. Since my mother and father died shortly after and Lovino still being a toddler back then, he had to take care of us.

It's funny how much I act like him sometimes. My brother sometimes brings it up since it annoys him so much.

It's the Italian charm I guess.

I am standing outside of the restaurant, having paid for the food we had eaten before I made my 'date' storm out. It was the only reason I actually had asked her to come here.

A bit douchy I know but I find breaking up with someone over a phone call or by texting.. like you are a coward. If you want to end a relationship with someone at least be a man and tell it to them. Then they can tell you their feelings as well.

Sending it by text doesn't really give you the real reaction that they had the very moment that they got the news. A text is planned, you think about the words you type down before you send them to someone. It is more calculated.

And over the phone it is just their voice. You don't see what your words have done to them. Also you can end the call right after and not even give them the time to react to what you just said.

I know that people see me as a coward and I guess in someone way I am one but at least I am man enough to face the anger of someone you break up with head on. Because I think it something you are supposed to be doing.

A small smile grows on my face as a notes the small drops of rain touching the stone path in front of me.  
The beautiful weather from earlier has faded away. The warmth not replaced by a ice cold breeze and the moon covered by rain clouds. It started to rain but I didn't brother to move.

I liked where I was standing now. Reflexting on what had happend today and what the future would bring now.

But I really couldn't come with something, anything that I would see happening right now. I could not predict how my relationship with Brussels would turn out after this, neither could I figure out what would happen between Germany and me.

At the very least I could rest. If Brussels would grow to hate me that much that she wouldn't want to work with me anymore, there would still be my older brother that would make sure our boss would not get too mad.

One of us needs to be on good terms with her or we might risk things happen to us or our country. Though I don't think she would ever grow to hate Lovino. She is really close to him and basicly sees him as her little brother.

As for Germany.. I don't really know to be honest. Unlike Brussels, Germany isn't a predicable person. If he does something this way now it doesn't mean that he will do it the same way the next time.

I think a breakup would not be that bad to tell him but cheating. I don't think he would take that very lightly. He is a man of morals and cheating is something I am pretty sure I would not allow.

It is something I would want to keep hidden from him since it is very likely that he doesn't know what happend. But..

I don't want to lie to him. He has the right to know, at the very least. A relationship can only be build on honesty and care. Hiding a secret as big as this one would not do it very good.

So I got up from my spot against the wall, the rain now making puddles on the ground.

I would have to face my next trial now, not knowing it it would be better or worse than the previous one.

After walking for a little while I felt a buzz in my pocket. I stopped walking and searched for my phone, being suprise I actually had it on me for once. When I found it I read the text I just recieved:

'I am sorry Feliciano but I think we have to end things here. It's not your fault but mine.'


End file.
